


The Defensive

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison decides to teach Lydia some important skills in defense so that she can protect herself against mythical monsters, but they end up getting distracted by each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Defensive

“Lydia, please at least try to take this seriously.” Allison sighed, breaking her stance and crossing her arms over her chest. As usual, Lydia was tapping away on her cellphone, probably not listening to a word that was coming out of Allison’s mouth.

“I am taking this seriously.” She didn’t even look up from the screen, most likely discussing with Aiden where there next make out spot at school would be. Allison never really liked Aiden and lately her urge to put a narrow through his chest was becoming a little out of hand. “Position is everything; you must get the upper hand over your opponent in order to find enough leverage to make an escape. And really, Allison, I could’ve told you that in third grade.”

Allison snatched the phone out of Lydia’s pink, manicured nails and tossed it onto a chair nearby. She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, covered in an unnecessary amount of lip gloss considering the fact that they were training in the solitude of the Argent household.

“Fine.” Lydia said, rolling her eyes and adjusting her top. “You have my undivided attention.” 

“I am doing this for you.” Allison set her hands on Lydia’s shoulders, pushing them back and moved down her sides to square her hips as well. “I just want you to be safe. You don’t know how to protect yourself like the rest of us do.

“Neither can Stiles. I haven’t seen you giving him lessons on how to throw a proper punch.” Lydia pushed her chest up and out, following the guide of Allison’s fingers. “Stiles has a bat. You don’t.”

Lydia rolled her eyes again, letting out a long and exaggerated sigh until Allison was done properly lining her up. She stepped away, Lydia’s strawberry blonde curls falling just below her breast, her camisole hugging her waist and hips tight, her shorts showing off her pale, smooth thighs.

“Do you remember what I told you yesterday? About what do to if an attacker is coming at you from behind?” And Allison knew that Lydia would know exactly what she said and could recite it word for word, but there was something Allison adored about Lydia showing off her phenomenal brain that seemed to have no flaws.

“The easiest way to take down an attacker from behind is to set off his center of gravity to get him to the ground. Make sure your stance is balanced and steady, and remember his most sensitive points: nose, chest and groin.” Verbatim.

“Now, do you remember what I showed you yesterday?” Allison walked slowly around the room, making her way behind Lydia with a little distance. She seemed to strengthen her stance, straightening her back and flexing the muscles in her arms.

“Other than your uncanny ability to bore me to death with useless gun facts?” Allison almost took her down right there, considered pinning her to the wood floor and making her beg to be let up. But instead, she simply lifted an eyebrow and grinned widely, dimples popping out on both cheeks.

“Of course I do.” Lydia said, turning her face just a tad to give Allison a smirk. She was always so confident, even when she knew she didn’t have the upper hand, when she knew she was in complete danger. But Allison would go easy on her—the first time.

Allison took a few swift steps and grabbed Lydia around the waist and attempted to lift her off the ground, but she stayed steady, hooked her foot behind Allison’s ankle, and kicked, causing Allison to fall flat on her back.

Lydia quickly bent down, pinning Allison’s hands above her head and straddling her hips. “You’re supposed to run, Lydia.” Allison giggled, squirming a little underneath Lydia’s ass.

“You only run if you have to and I’m thinking I have the upper hand here.” Allison scoffed, already thinking of the best way to get Lydia underneath her.

But there was also something Allison loved about having Lydia on top. The way her hair framed her face, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving from the slight struggle Allison was putting up just for her own amusement, how her thighs felt brushing against her own bare skin.

Then again, if there was one thing Allison despised, it was losing, especially to someone who honestly believed they could best her.

So she bucked her hips upwards, causing Lydia to completely lose her balance and loosen her grip on Allison’s wrists to steady herself. She pushed Lydia down with her forearm, crossing it over her chest to hold her still while she got to her knees and sat very nicely above Lydia’s abdomen.

“Still think you have the upper hand, Lydia?” Allison asked, looking down at Lydia lying flushed between her legs. Allison noticed she’d chosen to ditch her usual lacey push up bra for a thin sports one, which didn’t leave much to the imagination, the tight fabric pushing he breasts close together, and she realized how hard her nipples were.

“Well I don’t know, I feel like I’m benefitting for some odd reason.” Lydia smiled slyly, her eyes traveling across Allison’s face and down her neck, stopping for a few moments too long at her chest as it rose and fell. “Why’s that?” Allison whispered.

She freed Lydia’s hands from hers and allowed he to run her fingers along her sides. It wasn’t rare that they had moments like these, especially before Allison became serious with Scott. It started as a bit of a competition, always instigated by Lydia. She’d let her hands wander just a little too low when they were putting on sunscreen at the beach and Allison would always go lower when it was her turn. She’d accidently give Allison a tiny strip tease when they were changing in her room before bed, and Allison would “forget” to close the shower door and catch Lydia sneak a peek.

“I always get so bored with Aiden.” Lydia huffed, pouting her lips and letting her eyes wander all over Allison’s body. “He’s so predictable, like Jackson. And I swear his dick’s gotten smaller since he became a beta.”

Allison laughed, feeling Lydia’s fingers find their way to the hem of her shirt, tickling lightly. “Yeah, well Isaac isn’t that impressive either. Not nearly as exciting in bed as Scott, and definitely not as giving.”

“I think it’s a guy thing, you know?” Lydia let her hands travel underneath Allison’s t-shirt and hugging her hips. “I mean honestly, I’ve been with plenty of men, and very few of my experiences live up to the one’s I’ve had with you. And we’ve only just made out.”

Allison had to agree. Even given the fact that the two of them hadn’t gotten very far with each other, it was still so passionate and sexy and different. Even Scott was just a couple of moans and thrusts and it was over. But Lydia was decisive and cunning, and Allison was the same way.

She leaned forward, feeling her lips mold with Lydia’s as her hand’s slid from under her shirt and down her hips. She felt delicate fingers trail over her ass and squeeze, as a tiny gasp escaped from Allison’s lips. She felt a grin spread across Lydia’s face, even through the kisses.

And thus the competition began.

Allison wiggled her tongue into Lydia’s mouth, flicking it against hers with malicious intent, while grinding her hips down slowly, feeling a rush of satisfaction upon hearing a broken groan right from Lydia’s chest.

At that, Lydia’s fingers combed through her hair, pulling hard at the roots, her hand slipping into Allison’s shorts and squeezing the curve of her ass. Allison swiveled her hips with even more vigor, grinding hard against Lydia as her breathing began to hitch.

“If we stay on this fucking floor,” Lydia managed to murmur out between Allison’s wet kisses, “my back is going to snap in half.”

Allison pulled away, dragging herself off of Lydia’s splayed body and offering a hand to help her up. She followed suite, wrapping her arms around Allison’s waist and licking hearts onto her neck as they tripped up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Allison collapsed down first, allowing Lydia to straddle her hips, not wasting a moment before she pressed her mouth hard against Allison’s, doing wonders with that slender tongue of hers. She pushed her hands into Allison’s shirt, sliding underneath her bra and caressing her breasts.

She felt her breath hitch as her hips moved upwards, moaning softly against Lydia’s lips. Allison pushed her thumbs into the redhead’s shorts, tugging on the waistband and dragging them down the soft skin of her ass. She could feel the delicate lace of Lydia’s thong underneath her fingers as she giggled against Allison’s mouth.

“This would be a lot easier without your shirt, hon.” And at that, Allison sat up with vigor, helping Lydia’s pale fingers lift her top over her head and discard it on the floor next to the bed. Allison didn’t hesitate to pull Lydia’s shirt off as well, and immediately bent down to drag her tongue along her lightly freckled collar bone.

Lydia hummed and Allison felt it against her mouth as she sucked hickies all across her pale neck, moving lower with every peck and tiny bite. She felt hands run through her hair, tugging every time Allison hit a sweet spot or sunk her teeth just a little too deep.

She finally hovered her mouth over Lydia’s plump breast, watching her chest move rapidly up and down and she waited for Allison to make her move. She could tell by the look in those stunning green eyes that Lydia was not going to beg today, and Allison just couldn’t wait any longer.

She practically ripped the sports bra off, quickly snatching it off her body and licked slowly around Lydia’s budding nipples, peaking up to watch as Lydia bit her lip and sighed through her nose.

Lydia pushed Allison’s face forward, and she quickly received the message, taking her nipple between her lips and sucking, hard. She ran her fingers up and down Lydia’s sides, already memorizing every valley and curve, wanting to kiss and lick each inch of her.

She moved over, taking Lydia’s other breast into her mouth while her hand did wonders for the previous. Allison could feel those soft hips thrusting every few seconds towards, her body doing most of the talking for her.

But to Allison’s surprise, Lydia pulled away and gave Allison a hefty push and she fell back onto the bed with ease. Lydia got to her hands and knees, perched between Allison’s long legs, with lust etched in her devilish grin.

She hummed, bending down to kiss Allison deeply, while her hand crept around to unclasp her bra. She tossed it across the room, not once breaking the kiss, and her hands began to work.

Lydia had to have some sort of experience with the female body, whether it was her own or other ladies’ because she undoubtedly knew exactly what she was doing. Her hands worked vigorously, pinching Allison’s nipples at exactly the right moments, often wandering low, lightly tickling her thighs and roaming between her legs, making the brunette shudder whenever she ventured close exactly where she wanted Lydia to be.

But she took her time, finally crawling down to use her mouth which was even more amazing than Allison would have imagined. The way her tongue flicked across her as she bit Allison’s pink nipples, how she ran her hands up and down her hips, making soothing circles with her fingers, and meeting Allison’s eyes to tell her she had everything under control.

She kissed a trail down Allison’s abs, peeling her shorts off as she got lower and lower and gladly helped Allison kick them off once they were down to her ankles. Lydia spread Allison’s legs, dragging her pink nails up and down the hunter’s thighs.

“That is one delicious looking pussy, my dear, Allison.” Lydia grinned, lifting an eyebrow and admiring all the Allison had to offer. She bit her lip, aching for Lydia to just lick her way inside of her and make her writhe.

“Well, why don’t you have a taste?” She said, resisting the very strong urge to reach down and touch herself. “You’d like that wouldn’t you.” Lydia bent over, arms hooked around both of Allison’s legs, and began to press light kisses along her skin.

Allison felt her mouth fall open, and almost let out the word please, but instead she simply moaned as Lydia let her tongue creep out between her lips. She licked long as slow down Allison’s inner thighs, stopping just before her throbbing pink pussy. Allison grabbed a handful of that gorgeous red hair and pushed, finally feeling Lydia lips connect to hers, a surge of utter pleasure rushing through her body.

She gasped as Lydia worked her tongue inside of Allison’s pulsing cunt, swirling and curving on the inner wall. She went deep, and Allison thrust desperately towards her lips, wanting everything Lydia was willing to offer and more.

Lydia trailed her delicate fingers between Allison’s legs, and she pressed her thumb against her clit, moving it in small circles, making Allison moan and writhe. She moved her mouth up, pressed her lips around Allison’s bud and sucked, flicking her tongue across the top, making the brunette thrust forward beyond her control.

Allison was beginning to lose her train of thought, and all she could feel was Lydia’s mouth on her clit and her fingers jamming deep in her pussy, moving with a perfect rhythm, slowing down whenever Allison felt like she was going to explode, her hips grinding furiously.

“Allison, I’ve never seen you look so helpless.” Lydia smirked, slapping the brunette’s clit, making her twitch and gasp at the surge of pleasure rushing through her. “I can’t wait to see you when you’re actually coming.” 

“Well, if you’d just—oh, Lydia, fuck!” Again, the redhead’s lips were puckered around her again she was working three fingers deep into her cunt. She rolled her hips, feeling her orgasm build with more intensity than she’d ever felt.

Lydia looked up, eyes burning with passion and want, her fingers twisting and curving, finally finding Allison’s g-spot and attacking it without remorse. She writhed, hips bucking hard and fast as she reaching down and clamped her fingers into Lydia’s hair.

It only took a few seconds for Allison to finally climax, pussy throbbing hard as she called out Lydia’s name. She hummed softly, still licking Allison’s lips in long hot stripes. The hunter finally had to move Lydia’s face away from her overly sensitive cunt.

“Allison, you were even sexier than I thought you’d be.” Lydia grinned big, her hair looking messy and tussled due to the brunette’s desperate pulling. Allison huffed out a laugh sitting up to pull Lydia into a rushed kiss, tasting herself on the redhead’s tongue.

“Well, let’s see if I can get this banshee to scream…” Allison said, just as she slipped her fingers between Lydia’s warm lips, and she was already absolutely soaking wet. She groaned out, already grinding her hips against Allison’s fingers as she licked her tongue into the hunter’s mouth.

Allison wasn’t entirely sure how, but Lydia ended up with her pussy on Allison’s mouth while she laid back on the bed with the red head’s smooth thighs straddling her face. She tasted amazing, tangy and sweet all at the same time. Allison kneaded her fingers into her smooth ass while Lydia thrust down towards her face and the hunter almost felt like she might drown.

Allison didn’t exactly have the best view of Lydia’s upper body, but she imagined she was pinching and rubbing her pink nipples as she moaned and whimpered due to Allison’s mouth.

“God, Allison, yes, I’m so close!” She said grabbing onto the headboard for leverage as she pushed even harder against Allison’s quick mouth as she moved her tongue in and out and around, pushing her thumb hard against Lydia swollen clit.

It wasn’t long before Lydia was sputtering, letting out high pitched screams and moaning Allison’s name in a way that the hunter never thought she would get tired of.

Chris came home not fifteen minutes later and they barely had time to get dressed before he came in and asked what they wanted for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, comments are always welcome :)
> 
> Check out my blog: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com


End file.
